Snowball Fight
by shyhinata144
Summary: It started out as a tense walk home between the family.


I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. They are all property of Kishimoto.

* * *

Hinata, Bolt, and Himawari were walking down the snow covered streets of Konoha. As they were walking Bolt let out his umpteenth sigh, causing Hinata to frown. Hinata was about to comment, until they heard someone yell, "Hey! Wait up!" The trio turned to see Naruto coming towards them. Himawari was excited to see her father so she ran to him with outstretched arms yelling, "Papa!"

Naruto knelt to catch Himawari's embrace, "Hi sweetie."

"Are you walking home with us?" Himawari asked with hopeful eyes.

"Better believe it," replied Naruto with a grin.

"Forget it!" yelled Bolt, causing both Naruto and Himawari to look up at him.

Naruto stood to approach Bolt, "Sorry I'm late –"

"It doesn't matter, mom came to pick me up. We don't need you anymore, so just go back to work or whatever," said Bolt.

"I said I was going to pick you up from the academy, so that's what I'm gonna do!" yelled Naruto.

"And I said we don't need you anymore!" yelled back Bolt. The two were then in a glaring contest. After a few seconds, Bolt turned away and said, "Whatever," as he continued to walk ahead. The rest of the family followed him as a tense air filled them.

Hinata did not like this one bit. It broke her heart to see Bolt so upset over something that they had no control over. Suddenly a brilliant idea popped into Hinata's head.

* * *

' _THUD'_ was heard as a snowball landed on Bolt's head. That caught everyone by surprise, Naruto, Himawari and Bolt all turned to see who the offender was. And there they saw Hinata innocently looking at them with another snowball in her hand.

"Mooom!" complained Bolt.

"What?" asked Hinata, still feigning innocence.

"Why'd you do that?" asked Bolt.

"Do this?" Hinata asked as she threw another snowball, this time hitting Naruto.

"Hey!" yelled Naruto.

Hinata had a smile on her face and said, "Last one home is a rotten egg!" She then started running and looked back only to throw a snowball at Himawari, hitting her right in the face. Himawari started spitting out the snow causing Bolt to laugh at her.

While Bolt was laughing Himawari hit him in the face with a snowball, causing Himawari to laugh and Bolt to glare at her. "Got you nii-chan," Himawari said as she also started running ahead.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at his children. He then walked up to Bolt and said, "I think you're gonna lose." He then pushed Bolt into a pile of snow and starting running as he said, "You know the rule! No jutsu!"

"That's cheating! You shitty old man!" Bolt yelled back as he got himself out of the snow. _'Can't let that loser beat me!_ ' thought Bolt. Suddenly he remembered the short cut he would sometimes take. With a grin he started running towards his destination.

* * *

"Hey doofus!" yelled Bolt as he threw two snowballs at his dad and then slid into his dad's leg, causing Naruto to fall back. "I'm never going to lose to you!" yelled Bolt as he continued running ahead. As he ran ahead he easily passed Himawari.

Naruto let out a groan as he dusted himself off. _'That punk,'_ he thought as he continued running. Along the way he also saw Himawari was getting left behind. "Need a lift?" he asked as he scooped Himawari up and placed her on his shoulders.

"Let's go Papa, we gotta beat nii-chan!" she exclaimed as they saw Bolt was practically home.

"Hold on tight!" warned Naruto as he picked up his speed.

* * *

By the time Naruto and Himawari got home, Bolt was already at the door gasping for air. "I – win," Bolt said in between gasps of air.

Himawari pouted at Bolt and said, "No fair." The trio then walked into their home, Bolt still bragging about how he had won.

Hinata heard them enter and said, "Took you slowpokes long enough." She then emerged from the kitchen with a tray with four cups of hot chocolate.

"Wha- How did you beat us?" asked Bolt. Hinata simply smiled and led them to the living room so that they could all enjoy their hot chocolate and simply enjoy each other's company.

* * *

As they were drinking their hot chocolate, the family was talking about random things. And Hinata smiled at her family. This was the type of atmosphere she enjoyed. Everyone laughing together.

* * *

 **Another one-shot about Naruto and his family. Honestly, I think that Hinata would try to compensate for Naruto's absence by smothering Bolt with extra love and affection. So please tell me what you all think about this once. Thanks!**


End file.
